The present invention relates to well logging, and in particular to improvements in a borehole logging tool referred to as a borehole televiewer, or BHTV. Tools of this type are described, for example, in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,626 (Zemanek, Jr., issued Feb. 20, 1968), 3,478,839 (Zemanek, Jr., issued Nov. 18, 1969), 4,463,378 (Rambow, issued July 31, 1984), and 4,601,024 (Broding, issued July 15, 1986).
In general, borehole televiewer logging tools operate acoustically by periodically pulsing a rotating acoustic transducer to emit a sequence of acoustical pulses directionally into the borehole toward the borehole wall, and analyzing the echoes which are reflected back to the tool. The amplitude of the reflected signal may then be displayed on a cathode ray tube, the display sometimes being photographed for future reference. Typically, the display represents a map of the borehole wall split along the north direction and laid out flat. Alternatively, a polar display may be produced, in which case the radius of the circular trace is determined by the time-of-flight of the acoustic pulse, thus presenting a cross-sectional profile of the borehole. Another display, similar to the amplitude display, is modulated by the time-of-flight signal rather than the amplitude signal. The latter can be converted into a pseudo-three-dimensional image by adding a slight bias to the vertical sweep according to the magnitude of the time-of-flight signal. BHTV tools typically include means for monitoring the tool orientation within the borehole, such as a fluxgate magnetometer rotating in unison with the transducer. A good technical description of a borehole televiewer suitable for use in a geothermal environment may be found in "Development of a Geothermal Acoustic Borehole Televiewer", by Fred B. Heard and Tom J. Bauman, Sandia report SAND83-0681, August 1983.
As shown in the above-noted publications, borehole televiewers scan radially, typically with a single transducer, essentially looking at a small ring encircling the transducer in the transverse plane thereof. As the borehole televiewer is then moved vertically through the borehole, the path or trail of this ring, as it moves along the borehole wall, in turn describes the wall. This description is then accumulated to generate the displays discussed above.
One of the principal and extremely valuable benefits furnished by the BHTV logging tool is thus the pseudo "visual" image of the borehole wall which it furnishes. Subtleties in the formation, bedding, bedding planes, dip, and so forth, can be observed and studied in a manner unavailable elsewhere. Especially in the oil industry, conventional optical viewing devices do not suffice, in part due to the typically extremely hostile environment, but primarily because the fluid medium in the borehole is normally opaque to optical energy.
Very often, other information about the borehole, borehole environment, and the formations penetrated by the borehole is desired, in addition to the images furnished by the borehole televiewer. Time is usually of the essence while such logs of a borehole are being generated, so several types of logging tools may be stacked together on a string to log the borehole simultaneously. Whenever additional information can be obtained from essentially the same equipment, therefore, it can be highly advantageous.